KYOREN
by rjifblue
Summary: yashiro and the president is not happy about the current relationship between ren and kyoko, now they start scheming some new plots, and this is a large scale one.who are the unlucky people who will be involve? will they succeed? -new summary-
1. Chapter 1: Start

**KYOREN**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT, I JUST WANT TO EXPRESS MY THOUGHTS ABOUT THE STORY; THAT'S WHY I WROTE THIS FIC.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

_I was in the Love Me department changing from my uniforms to my casual clothing, of course, although I've been in Love Me for a year now I still don't like it (the pink overalls) especially if I'm not doing a Love Me-related job. '__**Objects of attention must be use' **__that's what my great Tsuruga-senpai told me before, because of that I got my first commercial with Moko-san ( the moment she said the pet name that she gave to her best friend she started to drift to her LALALA LAND) I shook my head at the sudden distraction. 'NO! Kyoko you must not! Don't go to LALALA LAND, not now! Not yet! Change first!' I scolded myself._

_I cannot be happy yet, it's because we finished to shoot the Dark Moon, I suddenly remenber what happened at the last shooting day. Until now it give me the shivers on what happen on that day. I did not saw the entire incident and how the two cars drft and turn in cirlces, but I and the entire Box R set heard it. I run after the Director worried on what may happen to Tsuruga-san, I still remember how my blood froze._ Without realizing it Kyoko starts hugging herself frightened of what happened on that day. She decided that it's not good to think such terrible incident.

_SAD, LONELY this are the emotions that I 'm feeling rigth now, I felt like a mother who has been separated to her child, like what I felt after I portrayed Kuon before. After all Mio is my first ever role that I created (with the help of my very respected senpai.) *sigh* I will miss her, guess I really love her? NO NO NO I love her!_

_I finished changing when my phone rang. I looked at the screen and it read as 'NO NUMBER' the first person came to mind is Tsuruga-san._

_I answered the call. _"hello?" _I said not really sure who it is._

"onee-sama!" came a happy voice of Maria

"Maria-chan?" I said not really sure if it is Maria, after all she never called me.

"onee-sama where are you? Are you busy?...oh you know Grandpa finally gave me a cell!"

"Really? I thought the president is against the idea of giving you a cell? _(not that I know the reason)_ "

_I remember what happened weeks ago, when Maria-chan asked president to give her a cell and immediately got rejected._

"About that? I told grandpa that I am bored, and felt lonely; that I miss papa, that I wanted to call him!... onee-sama you're the third person in my contact list!"

_Third person?_ I thought. Curious who are the first two, then as if reading my mind Maria suddenly talked.

"Onee-sama do you wanna know who's the first two?"

"Who?" I asked. "The president and your father?"

"Nope! The first is papa and the second is Ren-sama. Actually I wanted Ren-sama to be the first, but grandpa put papa's number first!"

"How about the president's number?" _I asked although I already have a hunch_

"grandpa's number? There's no need to, I memorized the number or rather grandpa force me to memorized it! He said that just in case of emergency."

"umm...did the president gave you my number?"

"Nope. I got it from Ren-sama! I asked your number after I got his. Onee-sama? Are you busy? Where are you? Can you meet us at LME's cafeteria?"

"Us?"

"Yeah I'm with Ren-sama together with his manager (_I noticed that her voice darkened the moment she said something about Yashiro-san, I think she thinks that Yashiro-san is just a hindrance._)"

"alright i'll be there."

**Yashiro's POV (this happened before Maria call kyoko)**

_It's been a week since the last time this romantically failure (Ren) and LME's number one love absentee (Kyoko-chan) saw each other, damn it! At this rate there is really no chance for those two to be together! Damn it! Forget that, at this rate being lover's is impossible, after all the girl that he loves doesn't even see's him as a man! Not to mention Ren has been categorized by kyoko-chan as a senpai, cursed that word! She doesn't even call him by his name but rather still calls him Tsuruga-san, but I think what hurt the most when the girl you love emphasize that you were nothing but a MERE senpai. '__**TSURUGA-SENPAI**__' _ _that's what Kyoko-chan said the last time we saw her_ _(__**'Tsuruga-senpai, it was fun working with you, I learned a lot' **__this is what kyoko really said but it seems like to Yashiro's memory the only thing he remembered was the __**Tsuruga-senpai**__ part.) _At this thoughts Yashiro sighed deeply. They were currently at the cafeteria.

"Ren you should eat, it's almost dinner time. Oh **I** can already hear Kyoko-chan's nagging voice!" I said very scared. _That's right! Kyoko-chan is very scary when it comes to proper eating habit. I look at Ren, I honestly felt sorry for this guy, although this guy has the look that every guy in Japan envy, and the most desirable man in Japan, as a man in love it's useless especially when it doesn't affect the girl that you like. Once again I sigh._

"Yashiro-san are you okay?" Ren asked me, worried.

_I look at him in the eyes and said _" No! How come that you can still be sooooooo calm! You haven't seen the girl you LOVE for WEEKS!" _That's right this is my problem! The biggest problem! I don't have to worry about his work (cause he can do it ) and about his eating habit that's Kyoko-chan's responsibility ( after all only her can make this abnormal guy eat properly). That's right! If those two end up together it will solved many of Ren's problem (and my problem. Namely: EATING DISORDER and WORKAHOLIC), that even the president couldn't cure!_

"AHH...The power of love!" I blurted out. Luckily no one heard it, that's what I thought until I heard a little girl's voice.

"Power of love? Don't tell me Yashiro-san you've been infected by my grandpa's incurable disease?" Maria-chan said (she looks at me so disgusted), now sitting beside Ren. _ How long she's been here? _

"Oh, that's right! Ren-sama can I have your number? Grandpa finally gave me a cell! " Maria said while showing to Ren her new PINK cellphone.

Ren and Yashiro looked carefully at the cellphone. It is so damn familiar! Ren took the phone and put his number.

"Ren-sama can you also give me Onee-sama's number?" Maria asked with puppy-teary eyes.

_Ren-sama can you also give me Onee-sama's number_

_give me Onee-sama's number_

_Onee-sama's number_

_Onee-sama's_

What Maria said played back to their minds a couple of times and

.

.

.

.

.

**HIT!**

That's it! That's why it looked so damn familiar, that's because it looked just like Kyoko's phone! Ren look carefully at the phone, it is definitely the exact model not to mention, the same color of Kyoko's phone.

Maria smiled happily. " You know what, I specifically asked grandpa to give me the exact phone that onee-sama is using! "

"Why?" Ren asked, using his usual smile.

"Why? Isn't obvious! I want to be just like onee-sama!"

That statement made Ren and Yashiro dumbfounded(or rather sweat-dropped) _that's why the president was against it ? To give Maria-chan a phone, because he was afraid that if he do that Maria-chan might really be like Kyoko-chan/ Mogami-san! _ The two thought in unison. An image of a young Maria wearing a Love Me uniform with short hair appeared, while posing thumbs up... NO!...GROSS!

"Ren-sama? Can you give me Onee-sama's number ? I really wanted to tell her that I finally had cell!" She said so happily.

Defeated, Ren gave Kyoko's number,upon receiving the number she dial it up.

"Please meet with us! " What Yashiro over-heard

_'Yes! Finally this two awfully slow, slower than a turtle could finally meet! Maybe Kyoko-chan missed Ren, even a little, no..no..no.. even tiny is okay...no...no...no.. tiny is too much for Kyoko-chan to give micro mini is fine! ' _ Yashiro thought to himself while trying to maintain a damn serious face, but truth to be told his having a hard time keeping his demeanor intact after all he's not an actor like Ren who could act so well in hiding his real feelings.

After a few minutes Ren could finally see an orange-haired girl. Ren observe her carefully, her every move. Ren felt heat all over, after so long(one week) they finally meet and they had an eye contact, he's sure that they had an eye contact although it didn't last long, he's sure of it, but why Kyoko immediately shifted her gaze?_ Maybe she did not see me? _Ren thought, but immediately slapped his self for thinking such a thing, he's just thankful that his manager did not saw that he just blushed or else it could be a mess later. _No Tsuruga Ren did NOT blushed! _ Unfortunately his manager saw through him or rather saw everything, the sudden change of his facial expression from 'the normal (and boring ) smile of the great TSURUGA REN' to 'the heavenly smile' to 'lover's dumb facial expression a.k.a a head- over heels -in-love facial expression.' Yashiro couldn't help but to giggle. _ I can't believe this THE TSURUGA REN can actually make three ultrally different facial expression in a split seconds ...ahhh there's only one person who could make Ren have such facial expression that could make all of Japan's girl faint._

_A/N : i think it's not a bad idea to cut the chapter here, cause if i continue it'll be a VERY loooooooong chapter _

_and also i need 5 reviews before i upload the second chap. (but if it took sooooooooo long and i haven't reached my quota...fine... i'll update...)_

_:( =( ... * author started to cry* sooooooooooooo cruel..;.;...;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;_

_so how do you find this chapter? review please...and another note: I intend to make this story loooooooooooooong like a novel...heheheheheh...so it make too long(but not that long) before we get to the awarding...hehehe... big smile everyone..._


	2. Chapter 2:Invitation

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT, I JUST WANT TO EXPRESS MY THOUGHTS ABOUT THE STORY; THAT'S WHY I WROTE THIS FIC.**

**CHAPTER 2:**

Kyoko entered the cafeteria, she started to look for Maria, Ren, and Yashiro. She's still wondering why Maria wanted to meet her, anyway no matter what her reason may be; it wont change the fact that she's happy that finally after one week she could finally see Ren. _No...NO...NO..You missed him because he is your senpai. Not because you have feelings gor him! After all, you could never love again_. At this thought she suddenly remember something...no, it'll be more precise if you say **SOMEONE**, and that someone is none other that the man who made her like this, unable to fall in love, here stock in here in the LOVE ME section wearing the cursed uniform; but if not for him I would not be here, not in showbiz, and would never met her friends. The moment she she felt somehow grateful to that none other than childhood friend( Namely FUWA SHO A.K.A **SHOUTARO**) of hers, her grudges started to fired up and ready to kill but they suddenly stop and one by one they die, Kyoko felt so alarmed, who? who on earth could kill her grudges, that easily? After looking around the area she found the cause of death, Tsuruga Ren.

The moment Kyoko laid an eye on him, she felt like her whole being suddenly froze yet melting. Until she heard her grudges cry for salvation. That's it! The reason why she suddenly froze is because of what plastered all over his face, it's so heavenly! Kyoko and her grudges couldn't take it anymore, she unconsciously averted her gaze. She wanted to escape but trying to; would be futile, after all Ren already saw her and she could not deny that she saw him too,_ what if he ask me 'mogami-san why did you suddenly shifted your gaze?' with the emperor of the night in control! no! I am no good in handling that guy! _ Mustering all of her will as well as courage and guts and all of her acting skills, she forced herself to smile, ignoring her dying grudges. While walking the path of death(what she called it) she's still wondering what on earth made THE Tsuruga Ren so happy, too happy to the point that it can kill a person? {it's you idiot (author :P hehehehehe) }

Every step she took it cost a life of her grudges. Over the time that they(Kyoko's grudges) were exposed to danger (Tsuruga Ren), some were able to survive but in great peril, and some were purified. 'Kyoko-sama! Please hear us! Don't go, you're gonna die, kyoko-sama!'What her last dying grudge told her while in verge of death, but she ignore it, if she leave now and escape who knows what will happen to her? She's getting near, near to her death..._Kyoko you can do it, deep breath...inhale...exhale...now your okay...hooo...hoooo...smile..._

"Hello" I greeted them. Yashiro-san and Maria-chan greeted me back, but why is it that Tsuruga-san is still not greeting me? How impudent of you kyoko! Asking for a senpai to greet you! Curse yourself!

"Ahh...Mogami-san? How long have you been there? I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." Tsuruga-san said while showering me with that...that killer smile of his. I felt like dying.

"It's okay" What is he thinking? I'm curious.

"Kyoko-chan sit here..." Yashiro-san said while patting the chair beside him.

_NO! How cruel! Yashiro-san how could you! Not that sit please! Not in front of him! Now my death is sure!_

Against her will; she sat beside Yashiro and in front of Ren. Although her appearance on the outside is calm, inside she's crying...crying for her life. _Tsuruga-san is sooooo scary...he's like a double edge sword, if your not careful, you'll be killed! Just like this! If Tsuruga-san is mad or angry my grudges are so happy, but, I on the other hand is in the verge of death, and when he is smiling (for real ) it kills me and my grudges or rather we are being purified._

"Mogami-san is there something wrong?" Ren asked, worried. _What happened to her she's acting strange._

"I'm okay, there;s nothing wrong really...hehehehe" what kyoko said trying to act normal, but because of this Ren's suspicions became even stronger .

None of them talk, silence overtook them.

**REN's POV**

_Why is it that it feels so awkward, why I can't tell anything? I glance at her only to see her looking straight to the table as if it was the most interesting. What is she thinking? Why is she looking at the table? Did I make anything to make her this uncomfortable? I decided to put into words my thoughts but only to be interrupted by Maria-chan._

"anno...anno ne...Onee-sama are you free for the next weekend?" Maria-chan asks, looking so hopeful like a child; hoping for her mother to give her s reward after doing a good deed.

_Mogami-san look at her organizer looking for the date._

"yup! I'm free on that day, why is that?" Mogami-san answers. Thankfully the awkward atmosphere is gone.

"Onee-sama can I have a favor? ...you know...next weekend will be the recognition day...and I've got a medal...and grandpa won't be there...because of an important meeting in California and he cannot cancel it...so you see...would you like to come instead? and give Maria-chan medal?" Maria-chan said so timidly.

"sure" The only thing that Mogami-san, looking so delighted.

"but you know what...I also want Ren-sama to be there...but I know that Ren-sama is very busy so I..." Maria-chan said so sadly. It's true that I am very busyon that day and I cannot be there, it can't be helped. Once again silence reigned over us...I look at Yashiro-san, I saw him closing the organizer for my schedules; then a small yet very scary smirk form in his face (it is scary in it's on way). I got a feeling that he's up to something.

"mmm...that's right, that day is very important to Maria-chan, since the president won't be there, we will do our best to make it perfect! In that case if Maria-chan wants Ren to be there, then he will, he'll definitely be there!" Yashiro-san said so happily. I think sweat are starting to build up.

"eh? hontou ni? Arigatou!" Maria-chan is really happy with what Yashiro-san said. "then Ren-sama wil come! I'm sooooooooo happy! oh, that's right I almost forgot, after the recognition wil be the cultural festival!"

"Why on the same day?" Mogami-san asked

"It's because since the day of the cultural festival is near and the recognition day has been postponed for so many times (it just happened for some unknown reasons or maybe not so unknown it could also be called LORY *evil grin* you know what it means.) I'll be looking forward to it!" Maria-chan said that last statement while walking away and waving at us...leaving the three of us.

"is it really ok?" Mogami-san asked us.

"eh?nani?ahh about Ren's schedule on that day, no worries...it's not that important it's okay to cancel it"

"but wouldn't it be bad if Tsuruga-san just walk there casually? Even if Maria-chan's school is private, there will be many outsider, and ofcourse all of them would notice him..."

"don't worry he just need to put some disguise or something."

"ahh...excuse me it's already time for my next job." She said, bowing so gracefully to us.

When Mogami-san is already out of sight Yashiro-san call someone. "hello...this is Yashiro, Ren's manager, I just want to inform you that we would like to schedule next weekend...something came up and he really need to be there...Yes, some sort of emergency...thank you very much for your understanding...so the new schedule will be on...ah, ok please just inform us for the new date. " Then there it is the call ended.

"Yashiro-san, are you plotting something?"

"Nothing...it's just that I wanted to HELP you to be with Kyoko-chan"

" you don't have to"

"ah, Ren you're done for the day, I don't mind you going home"

He excuse his self that he still need to report about my work.

Yashiro continue to walk inside LME until he arrived at the office of the president. He knocked, and was allowed entry.

"Good evening President"

"good evening" the two of them are both serious...but after some seconds, it seems like they couldn't take it anymore and started to grin evilly.

"so what happened?" the very eccentric president of LME said, by the way if you are curious what he is wearing, he's wearing a Zeus costume and he even wear a wig (long white wig) and a mustache.

And Yashiro who is also grinning evilly, answered "everything according to plan president"

"so what kind of DISGUISE should _they_ have?" Lory asked. The two grin even more and said in unison "of course it should be"

_a/n: there it is the thing that you want chapter two freshly out...i can't believe this last night i upload my first fic and asked for 5 reviews before i upload a new one and the very next day(today, feb.6.2010 ) at exactly 2 pm i receive the fifth review and of course, true to my word i started to edit this and after 4 hours(it really didn't took me that long to finish to edit this, it's just that there are so many things that i did.)_

_and can i ask a favor guys or girls? as you can see this chap has a cliffhanger about the disguise thing actually i obviously want them to pretend as a lovers, but i think there is still something that fits or rather a better idea than this...so if you would kindly give some suggestions i will really appreciate it._

_and expect a more ren pov chaps from now on...and if you have any idea for the cultural thing send it to me..._

_and i know that many of you has a...somewhat...blurry that's it image of Lory's dress if you know what an ancient roman is then that's it..._

_please review... if you don't i will not upload a new one... and if i did I'll make sure that i will make you crave for more and even dream about it! this is not a threat this is just a warning...! _

_and just tell me if there's some word you don't understand :P_

_and thanks to those who review_

_doodi: i really appreciate this, i receive TWO review alert from you! thanks a bunch  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Worries

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT, I JUST WANT TO EXPRESS MY THOUGHTS ABOUT THE STORY, THAT'S WHY I WROTE THIS FIC.**

**TITLE: KYOREN**

**CHAPTER 3:**

I'm sitting on the president's couch inside his Arabian inspired mansion. I stare at him blankly lost for words. I just couldn't believe at what he said. Me and Mogami-san, going to act like that? I, even using my actors imagination could not even imagine; that I will do such a thing with Mogami-san? I could feel that my blood suddenly froze, just thinking about it makes me...and if I actually do that, I shall now start to bid a goodbye to the little connection I've made with her, because after this I'm sure Mogami-san will despise me and erase me to her memory as if I did not even exist...if it's going to be like this I'd rather have her to hate me just like that bastard, so that she will not erase me. I could feel that I'm sinking even more.

"Ren, I know that right now you are thinking stuffs like _**IF I DO **__**THIS I'M SURE MOGAMI-SAN WILL DESPISE ME AND ERASE ME TO HER MEMORY AS IF I DID NOT EVEN EXIST**_or something like that." the president said mimicking my voice. This man, can he read my mind?

"What's up with that dumbfounded, stiff as rock expression, don't worry I can't read minds" this man he **REALLY** can read minds. "It's just that I am extremely good at reading people." He said so confidently. "So Ren, you have to do this, it's for your own good, you don't have to worry I will also tell this to Mogami-kun...Now off you go."He said while pushing me out of his house.

I left the president's residence having this 150 pounds weights on my head and an arrow aimed at my heart. My phone r rang , it was Yashiro-san.

"Hello" I said concentrating on the road.

"Ren, I'm sorry but I suddenly caught a cold. Don't worry, the company will send someone on my behalf." He said sometimes coughing. Right now I am on my way to my first job, it is a magazine photo shoot and after that a CM shoot and an interview, then I'm done for the day. I can take care of myself, they don't have to send someone. I stepped on the brakes when my brain was freed from the 150 pounds of weights I gain a while ago. Could it be...could it really be Mogami-san? NO, wait. Mogami-san is now a budding actress, so it means that she's busy and won't be able to do this kind of job again, but then again Mogami-san play the part of Setsuka and she's part of _**THAT**_**.**

As I arrived at the studio, I noticed that everyone is acting a bit strange, they were talking about a fashion, bright pink uniform - bright pink! There are only two people in this world who would wear a bright pink uniform or rather two innocent people forced to wear **THAT. **

Then I saw that cursed LOVE ME uniform, I look at it with anticipation, excitement coursing through my veins, I would once again share a whole with Mogami-san, as I look at the body that wears the uniform I noticed that it was kind of...it doesn't fit to Mogami-san's body image I had in mind, I immediately look at her face, all the excitement and anticipation were replaced with disappointment.

I look at the girl once more, I've never seen her, not even in LME, is she a new talent? And she's even wearing the LOVE ME uniform. This said girl approached Ren, and when they are arms length; she greeted him.

"Good morning Tsuruga Ren-san, I am Amamiya Chiori, I was asked to be your temporary manager."

"Good morning, nice meeting you" Ren said. A staff asked him to go to his dressing room.

While Ren left to change, Amamiya were left alone. She opened her handbag and pulled out a striking pink-colored envelope. _why does that weird president has this kind of hobby anyway_. She thought as she look at the striking pink-colored envelope. She opened it, pulls out a pink colored scented paper. The aroma of paper is really enticing. She read the first page 'YOU HAVE TO ARRIVE AT THE LOCATION BEFORE REN AND YOU HAVE TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU STAND OUT, SO THAT REN WILL IMMEDIATELY NOTICE YOU.' what it's says. "well I just did that" and a flashback of what happened yesterday came back.

"after you are done with a task stamp it with this" the president showed her a stamp full of heart decorations, and obviously it is the heart stamp. "of course you will only use the heart stamp if the given task given is perfectly completed, and if not you will use this" the president showed her a stamp with a broken hearts. "this is the broken heart stamp, if you think you did not make it perfectly and if you are not sure whether it is a failure or not you can use this the question heart stamp." During this time Amamiya Chiori wanted to tell the president that she doesn't want to take the job, unfortunately before she could turn her thoughts into words the president said this in a very serious business-like tone : "This task will test how capable you really are as an actress. You will only read the next page after you have completed the previous, and of course you may CHEAT" the president pause a moment. "but that will only means that _you_ do not have what it takes to be a true actress"

Of course competitive as she is, Amamiya Chiori's soul is burning with determination to prove to the president that she have what it takes to be an actress."when will I start with this job?"

"tomorrow you have to go to this location" the president gave her a piece of paper containing the address."The one who will test you will be Ren, of course he doesn't know about this test, the second page, after you read it tomorrow will be the start of your test. Let's see how far you can fool a high caliber actor like Ren. This is a top secret task only you must know, _if_ this ever leaked or you were busted by Ren that you means you fail." **END OF FLASHBACK.**

Chiori flinched at the last recollection."I will pass, I definitely will!" She started to read, as she progress in reading, she could tell that this is a adapt-to-your-surroundings set up of acting. She closed her eyes after reading, deep breathes open them again, she puts the envelope back to her bag.

_the first part would be I must wait outside his dressing room for him to come out and after that- _ the dressing room door slid open.

"Amamiya-" Ren stop when he heard that she is talking with someone over the phone.

"Hello Kyoko-chan?" [yes this is the second part ] "yes I'm already here. Everything is alright, I just have to make sure he will not be late and he's eating properly. Don't worry Kyoko-chan it can't be helped that you have a job and I happen to be free...bye Good luck" she turn facing Ren the tall actor pretending that she just notice him. _ i'll pass ! i can fool you! _ "how long have you been there? Tsuruga Ren-san?"

"Mogami-san were originally to come here?" the tall actor said completely down spirited (though he still act as normal, but with Amamiya here it's completely useless she could tell)

"yes, but it overlap with her work, and she cannot cancel it, so the president sent me here instead"

"thank you" Ren said using his overly used fake smile

"kyoko-chan is really sorry that she couldn't come and she told about your eating...look kyoko-chan even gave me this" she showed Ren the list made by kyoko (not really, the president were actually the one who made it.) [yup this is the third part] "what dies she think of me! I'm a pro!"

Somehow after hearing everything the disappointment in Ren's heart was replaced with happiness, extreme happiness. He just couldn't believe that kyoko actually make such actions, for him. Somehow, no not somehow it made him happy so happy that he can't help but to smile genuinely.

She was caught off guard with this smile and it caused her a lot of damage, it will took a lot of time before it comes back to normal. _this man can kill a person with that smile!_

Meanwhile back at LME, the person who is supposed to be sick is currently grinning inside the president's office.

"I'm sure Ren is **REALLY **disappointed that it wasn't kyoko-chan who came. hehehehe"

"Of course he is! After all this plan will be nothing if he doesn't feel that way! For what is the purpose of naming this plan as **EVERYBODY LET'S TORTURE REN!**" the president said happily

"how many is **everybody**?" yashiro asked.

"Currently there are three of us, acting as the leaders, and of course _**everyone**_ here at LME is a member, I'm the president after all, but of course they don't have a clue that they are part.

"President you really are enjoying this"

"Of course this is the first time that Ren ever been in love!That's why this is **REALLY **fun."

"first time ever been in love? wait you mean first love! but isn't Ren is-"

**KNOCK...KNOCK**

They heard a door knocking, the door opened and it revealed kyoko.

"Good morning president" she bowed gracefully."yashiro-san? aren't you supposed to be sick?"

Yashiro was taken aback with that question. It was the president who broke the silence. "now, now Mogami-kun.I called him here about Ren' new assignment, it's really urgent you see...Mogami-kun please sit down" She sat down beside yashiro.

"I want to thank you for the upcoming recognition day of Maria, I also heard that you and Ren will be disguising yourselves, so here this will be the new you especially for that day" he gave her an envelope, she started to read it's content.

"so did you like 'her'?"

Kyoko is absolutely flabbergasted, could she really be _**her**_? She is 100% sure she can't, but with the way she was challenged there's no way she would back out, not with a challenge! Her eyes glint with determination.

**MUST READ PART **

A/N: finally done typing it.

sorry guys, i know i made a pact with you that after 5 reviews i'll update, but i think it is really hard to do but don't worry . your wait will not be wasted. the ultimate reason why it took me sooooooo long before i could update again is i just dont seem to get the right thing for this chap and swear i re-written this chap alone 4 times before i am satisfied. after all if i myself the author doesn't like it then how about you? of course they will not and i will not be surprised if i recieve hate mails and i dont want to give a half-assed, half-baked chapter 'cause i myself hate it the most if i waited soooooooooooo long and then after waiting for soooooooo long the thing that i will read is crap.

thanks for the previous reviews and alerts and for the advice and please it wont hurt if you say something promise no one will bite you if you review and please for those who dont have an account yet please make one beacuse i really want to thank you personally.

so what do you think will happpen next? lory seemed to have more plans under his sleeve? or under his arabian clothing. and who is this third person in everybody lets torture ren

just wait patiently for the next installment, after all all you can dois towait it's not like you can axe me anyway.

as of now i haven't started writing the next one, :P sorry

THIS IS HOW IT IS WRITTEN IN THE PINK PAPER:(amamiya chiori's task)

SECOND PAGE:

1ST PART: WAIT OUTSIDE THE , WHEN HE (REN) COMES OUT PRETEND THAT YOU WERE TALKING TO KYOKO

2ND PART: STILL TALKING TO KYOKO MAKE HIM BELIEVE THAT KYOKO SENT YOU THERE AND THE TOPIC WOULD BE EATING AND BEING ON TIME

THIRD PART: MAKE HIM BELIEVE THAT SHE GAVE YOU INSTRUCTIONS.

after reading the chapter,the authors note now you **MUST REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4: The Day

**KYOREN**

**CHAPTER 4**

Author's Note: Hi guys and gals! First of all, I want to apologize for my much, much delayed updates, well I do have a reason why it took me so long to update. My laptop got a virus and it took me so long to bring it to a professional because I'm too busy with school, and after so long I finally had the time to bring it to a professional, and here I thought I could finally use my laptop, but no, the professional told me that he needed to reformat my laptop, so what can I do? Of course I said "yes", but the other problem is,I save my story ONLY in my laptop, forgot to save it as well to my USB. So my almost complete/ done Chapter 4 was deleted, making me write it again! Hopefully there won't be any problem anymore...wishing...

Ok so let's start it! Here's Chapter 4!

I am on my way to LME, today is the day. Truthfully there's really nothing to fret about this day or to be worried, correction, there is a reason. The president of LME was involve, and who knows waht kind of plans he has. All I am wishing is that there is no trouble at all. I sigh. Since yesterday I have been sighing a lot. I could now see the building of LME. Entering the parking lot I could very well see the president's much stretched car. I sigh again. Looking for an empty slot where I can park my car. Normally, after entering the parking lot I could easily park my car, but not today, there is a lot of parked cars, why? After circling inside the parking area for quite some time, I finally found a slot. Parking my car. I immediately went to the presidents office.

There are two ways to go the President's office, the first way is through the common area, where common people or not that important guess uses, and the second way is the V.I.P's, which the V.I.P uses like Hizuri Kuu, when he's here in Japan, to avoid commotion. Though I don't really have the right to use this way, I think the president will not be mad after all this is a special occation.

As I open the door in the President's office, what I saw, as usual is not the typical office, but rather... a junggle. The office of the President was completely transformed into a Junggle. There are trees (which I am sure I can not name), animals like birds, and...the next animals I saw made me sweatdropped, snakes, tigers, lions, and other dangerous looking animals. I wonder if this creatures are tamed. But the person I am really looking for is not here. Then a deep male voice was heard.

"Ren, are you looking for me?" looking at my back, I saw the President wearing a Tarzan costume, really how can he wear such a thing. Shock at what I saw but I definitely did not show it. "probably not, If you are looking for Mogami-kun, then you have to wait she's in the middle of changing outfits."

Changing outfits? Then out of the blue a Mogami-san wearing a junggle inspired costume came into view.I rub my eyes, as if removing a dirt. After I rub my eyes I open it again and saw nothing, no Mogami-san, only the junggle office of the president.

"Ren, what's wrong? Did you have an illusion of Mogami-kun wearing something must not be seen?" Lory said with an evil grin plastered all over his face.

"No. I don't (LIAR!)." answered Ren."why would I?"

Then Lory did not say anything about it but rather he kept that evil grin of his. Then the door open. It's Maria, who thankfully is wearing something normal, like her school uniform.

"Grandpa, where is Onee-sama?" she asked. Then she saw Ren, her face suddenly lit up with joy, she hurriedly run towards them. "Good morning Ren-kyaaaaa!" she said seeing that she almost stepped into a phyton.

"Maria, don't worry all the animals here are tamed, they won't harm you." Lory said to her granddaughter.

"tamed? You mean they've been under your care for a long time! A way from their families! How could you grandpa that's so cruel!" the doll-looking young girl said so angrily to her grandpa. Picking up the phyton and almost hugging, though the phyton is really huge, Maria still manage to carry it (how's that happen?) she said "you poor thing, grandpa is so mean doing this kind of thing to you and to other animals."

"Maria I never knew that you were an animal lover." Ren said after being shock of what just happen.

"I'm not, it's just that they are pitiful, being separated to their families, parents, friends and from their real home."

"Are you still worried about Lina's death?" Lory said.

"I will always be, grandpa, but now I don't blame myself that much than before...oh! by the way where's Onee-sama again?" she said remembering her original reason why she's there.

"She's changing outfit" Lory said."and Maria you should put down Natsuko (the phyton) she's too heavy for you."

Maria obey her grandfather and put down Natsuko. She sat beside Ren.

"Grandpa, why are you still here? Aren't you suppose to leave? To California?" little Maria aked.

"that's right, after I give their instructions, I will leave." then, the door swung open. Jelly Woods came into view. She marched through the room, though she is small, and looks so young and look so cute, but the way she walk makes her a little mature and sexy. "morning Darling.I'm done creating a Goddess of beauty that no man can resist!" she said excitedly.

"so where is this Goddess you are talking about?" Lory aked looking at the still open door, there is no sight of a person coming in.

"huh?" Jelly also look at the door dumbfounded. "but she's with me a while ago, oh well maybe she's too shy to show herself to you guys, wait I'll pick her up." then Jelly left the room.

"Goddess? Onee-sama? eh? What is she talking about?" Maria asked, confused.

Ren is also confused, de ja vu? Ren was sure that something like this happen before...click!...Of course it happened before where Setsuka Heel was introduced to him, it also happen...wait could it be she's wearing something revealing?

Then moments later they could see again Jelly Woods, after her is a girl with long wavy orange hair wearing a tight jeans and a black tank top, top with a bolero and a pair of black pumps, and the girl has a fair complexion and a golden eyes...golden eyes!

"Gentlemen please meet, Kyoko-chan!" Jelly introuduced the newest look of Kyoko.

_she's right, Mogami-san look like a goddess here, better than that look._ (what Ren means by that look is when kyoko acted as an angel in Fuwa Sho's pv)

"Well, I like it, how about you did you like your newest look Mogami-kun?"

"Yes" Kyoko answer confidently.

"please seat Mogami-kun I will now explain to you; your characters." Kyoko sat next to Maria who is sitting beside Ren."Since the two of you are here I will now tell you your characters" Lory said in business tone.

"I don't understand why they need to do this." Maria said.

"Bcause if they go to your school without a disguise, especially Ren I just can't imagine what would happen." Lory said quite dramatically.

Maria contimplated at what her grandfather told them, then Lory started to explain it to them.

"Mogami-kun, since Maria calls you Onee-sama, your character will be Maria's 3rd cousin, that leaves in America, you are here for a vacation with your boyfriend, your basic characteristic is that you have the aura of a beauty queen" Lory explain to Kyoko, after that he look at Ren. "and you, as you have heard your role is Mogami-kun's boyfriend, but since Mogami-kun's role is leaving in the states, obviously her boyfriend is an a American, Ten has a blonde wig with her for you to use" out of no where Jelly suddenly has a wig on her hand."and as a boyfriend, you love your girlfriend so much that you will give anything and everything she wants but also you are a very clingy and a very jealous boyfriend that you will be jealous to anyone she interacts with." Lory finished it with a smile."Basically that's your characters, it's up to you now how you will interpret it." with that Lory signal the two to leave the office with Maria.

They are now at the much stretched limousine of the president, they sat comfortably at it, but there is this very awkward atmosphere around the two adults and Maria could very well feel it. Maria couldn't take it anymore, the silence is suffocating her, she started to think of some topic, anything will do as long as there is something they could talk about. Then suddenly there is spark in Maria's brain, she remembers something. Looking at Kyoko at her right and Ren to her left, she decided to stand up and sit at the side.

"You know what Onee-sama, I always bring the gift you gave me last grateful party!" little Maria says brightly. After hearing this the two adults has their own thoughts about, Kyoko smile so shyly and glance at Ren blushing, Ren on the other hand did not catch that because he's still to busy remembering what kind of gift Maria is talking about.

_Gift? What gift is it again?..._

_!_

_Is that the doll? That doll that looks exactly like me?_ The next thing Ren saw is that Maria hugging the said doll. It still shock him to see that doll.

"Onee-sama, please teach me how to make a doll!" Maria requested to Kyoko. Kyoko did not answer immediately, thinking what she would say.

"Of course, but first Maria, you have to learn the basic knitting, before you can go to the complex, like doll making." Kyoko answer, after thinking for a while.

Then Ren took a glance at kyoko momentarily, then decided to voice out this certain question that has been bugging him since the grateful party.

"Mogami-san" he said in his usual gentlemanly tone but there is this certain serious tone in it." Why the doll?"

"huh?" Kyoko said, she did not catch the last statement of her sempai.

"I said why give Maria-chan a doll that looks exactly like me?" He said looking at Kyoko directly in her eyes. This made Kyoko flinch. _oh no! I know that look, that's the demon lord! He's mad!_ Kyoko is really panicking. Her grudges which has been sleeping for along while are now fully awake.

The grudges said stuffs like: "Master! We missed you!" and some said "ahh...this feeling, this aura such a strong aura. We feel so alive!" With the awakening of her grudges Kyoko felt more panic.

"Mogami-san?" Ren asked. Before Kyoko could manage to say something, it was Maria who answer for her.

"The truth is, Ren-sama, I asked Onee-sama to give me a Ren-sama doll." She said.

-At Lory's office-

"Darling, are you sure it was alright to commence the first phase there?" Jelly said to Lory.

"..." Lory kept quiet, he just gave Jelly a meaningful smile.

There was a knock on the door, Lory told whoever it was to enter. It was Yashiro who entered the room, at first glance you can notice that he is quite calm even after seeing Lory's office, but when you look at him for a longer period of time you could see how hard he is trying to keep himself calm and compose. _Like Manager, Like Talent. Those two really is the same...well between the two of them Ren is still the boring one, atleast this one can understand the word fangirl._

"Please sit down, Yashiro-san." Lory said in his business tone.

"Thank you, sir" Yashiro answered, also in his business tone.

"So? How is the preparation going?"

"Everything is going according to our plan, sir"

"Good" Lory said, a small smile could be seen."How about those two?"

"Nothing to worry about, sir. I made sure that those two will not find out about the plan...and also about the other plan..."

"I'm on my way to fetch them actually...before I could forget what about _him_?"

"I already sent someone to handle _him_, after all if _I _personally went there, Ren could get a wind about our plan, after all the man we are trying to get in this project is troublesome." Yashiro said.

"Well, as long as we get the desired result."

"Sir, where are Kyoko-chan and Ren?"

"They are now heading to Maria's turf." then a hidous smile appear in both of their faces.

They now arrive at Maria's school, it was Maria who get out of the car first, and Ren followed shortly, but he is not THE Tsuruga Ren that the Japanese people know of, he is now the American boyfriend of Maria's 3rd cousin, who leaves at America. It was Kyoko who last get out of the car, as expected to Kyoko; she's also in perfect character, the person who get out of the car is not the plain noodle that everyone got to know but a girl who has the aura of a queen, the posture of a super model. As she got out of the car, Ren help her out, not the gentleman senpai but the boyfriend of this girl.

"You look beautiful" he said, so lovingly. By this time everyone in the vicinity is now looking at them. Well, who would not notice the much stretched car that enter the school, then a doll-like little girl got out of the car, followed by a very handsome foreigner, then the beauty-queen like girl. The crowd could not take it anymore the people before them is so beautiful, this people look like they only exist in fairytale.

"Thanks" Kyoko answer Ren, with all the dignity of a queen. Ren being in perfect character as well, instead of saying your welcome, he instead kiss Kyoko on the cheeks. Kyoko smile a little."Honey, you shouldn't do that in public, have you forgotten that we are in Japan?" she whisper at her boyfriend in English(let's just say that, though I am using english in writing this story let's just pretend that they are using japanese the whole time, unless if I specifically tell that they are speaking in English). Ren gave Kyoko a puppy-look. He look so cute and adorable that Kyoko or anyone in the vicinity could resist the look he's giving.

Inside Kyoko's brain, she's having a hard time from keeping Queen Kyoko (yup this is what Kyoko name her character), she was so taken aback by that look, he knows that look, he already shown that look to her before, Cain version, and now he's giving that kind of look again, and who knows that The Tsuruga Ren can look like that! _No! That is not Tsuruga-san! That's King Ren _(that's what Kyoko calls Ren's character)_! Kyoko you better be in perfect character! You can't have NG's! _

"Shall we go?" Queen Kyoko said, then she walk off using her supermodel cat walk. In the eyes of the public, she really is a Queen, some of them almost bow and gave respect (almost but they did not, too busy looking at Queen Kyoko). King Ren on the other hand did not follow his beloved yet, before walking he gave the public (mostly for the male population) his deadliest glare (imagine Cain Heel), his glare would mean "she's mine" then he follow Queen Kyoko, shortly he reach her, thanks to his long legs then they walk together so sweetly, totally forgetting something or rather someone.

Maria on the other hand purposely let the two adults to go ahead of her, then she get her phone (the one that look exactly like Kyoko's phone) she dialed a number, the person on the other end seems busy cause Maria has been calling for 15 minutes and still no answer. _why no one's answering my call?...oh well, I'll just do the reporting later, better make a move now...before the recognition starts._

Ren and Kyoko continue to walk around, still attracting to much attention. After looking around for about 20 minutes Kyoko finally remember that there is someone missing. "Where is Maria?" She said in Japanese though she has this american accent. Ren still in character just kept quiet and look around to see the young girl, then he reply"don't know maybe she's playing somewhere" he said in English(okay King Ren can understand and speak Japanese, because he loves Queen Kyoko so much so he study Japaneses so that he can understand Queen Kyoko whenever she speaks Japanese, but King Ren rarely speaks Japanese...)

The two continue to look around, while looking around Kyoko saw this cafe, and instantly Kyoko fall inlove with it, Queen Kyoko was immediately replaced by Kyoko-lalala land version. "Ren! let's go there!" She said so excitedly like a child, Ren knowing fully well that Kyoko is no longer in character, just follow what she wants and they enter the cafe.

The moment they enter the cafe Ren cursed his self for being too weak against Kyoko. The cafe they enter is definitely and without a doubt a place where Kyoko would love to it, the theme of the cafe is ofcourse about Prince and Princess and fairies. After seating a waitress wearing a pink maid uniform with a matching cat ears.

"Sir, Mam please pick a paper" the waitress said to them showing a fish bowl with rolled papers inside.

"for what?" Kyoko said, quite sarcastically, well it's not Kyoko who really said this but rather it was Queen Kyoko, who finally took control after seeing the waitress, who obviously eyeing her boyfriend.

The waitress flinch a little but then answer the question "this is for your theme ma'am, sir, whatever you will pick that will be your character, and that's what we will call you." after expalining Kyoko pick a paper, then Ren followed suit.

It was Kyoko who first open the rolled paper and her eyes were sparkling with happiness._she probably pick a princess character or something._ Ren thought, then he open his...Ren's eyes were so wide after seeing what he picked. _why this?_...

author's note: okay that's it, hope you like it guys! I am in really need of suggestions,and if some of you are curious of what they pick you can guess now and maybe give me a suggestion, and a reviews please... and let us all hope that I can finally continue to write this story, and next week is our midterm so don't expect to update, though during those times I might write some parts of chapter 5. So far for me chapter 4 is the hardest to finish, because some problems, and i hope chapter 5 won't experience so many problems like this chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5: THE GAME part 1

Chapter 5: The Game part I

A/N: long time no read guys…. I have no excuse why it took me so long to update other than being too lazy, truth is this chapter has been finished long ago but I wrote this on a notebook, and I really find it difficult to type it, you know I'm more accustomed in writing my story rather than type in my laptop…sorry for waiting for so long, but the only thing I can assure you is that I am not abandoning this story, no matter how long it takes for me to update, I will update…

I, Takarada Lory sat comfortably on my chair beside the window. Looking at the window I saw the other planes waiting for their departure. While looking at the window, I remember something that happened long ago, remembering _that_ made me happy...ahhh...Ren and Mogami-kun surely have reached the school, maybe they are already experiencing MY gift for them. HAHAHAHA...

I, was brought out of my own happy world when I heard a voice from the intercom saying that the plane is about to take off.

I, Takarada Lory swear in my name that no one will miss me during the time that I will be gone...especially you Tsuruga Ren...

….and the plane took off...going wherever it is...to California.

Back in the cafe were Ren and Kyoko were supposedly happily enjoying their time together, but that is not the case; between them is a very awkward atmosphere. Although it was not that thick for the people to notice, but unfortunately Mia is not one of those people. Mia is the waitress that has been assigned to this two. She could tell straight away the moment they entered the cafe that they are no ordinary persons which is why she approached them.

Mia's POV

At a distance they look so beautiful together, I get this feeling while watching this two is actually meant for each other, a match made in heaven, but being this close with the two I can see more of their refined characteristics; those lips, eyes, skin, everything is perfect.

But the more I look at them I started to notice something about this two...No it couldn't be …but what if they really are..? I have to observe them carefully.

To find out if my hunch is correct I decided to go to the main event right away. "Ma'am, Sir please draw a paper from this fish bowl" I notice that the two of them were just looking at me.

As the two open their papers, I watch them with hawk's eye, observing every little action they will make. Their common reaction upon reading what's inside is obviously shock.

I saw how this man slips out of his character though it was only for split seconds but that was enough to support my hunch. This man is _definitely _**the **Tsuruga Ren and the girl with her is the up and coming actress Kyoko-chan.

**KYOKO'S POV**

I couldn't help but be shock at what I read, after all to pick something like _this_, I can only thank my rotten luck, my cursed luck! Why all of the paper, why this paper?

Then something hit me, wait beast…beast…I think this is familiar…it's …it's a… I have definitely encountered this before, during my childhood days. NO! Not only during my childhood days, even up to this day, I can still remember this, beast, beast is _DEFINITELY _a character in one of my princess story, he is the prince-in-the-end protagonist! But why do I have to get this and why a _MALE _character?

Wait a minute if I got a male character, given that my hunch is correct then could it be that….could it be that Tsuruga-san….is it possible that he got a…

I immediately look at Tsuruga-san, his face is kind pale…maybe I am really right?

MOGAMI KYOKO you shouldn't think like this! You have to stop this impudent thought right away. To think something like that towards your sempai, you're such a bad kohai! How shameful!

"What did you got?" I asked him, still in my character, though for me it sounded a little excited.

"Rubbish" he replied lazily, though I kind of expected this kind of reply knowing he will not break character.

"Come on tell me….please?" I begged him using my 100% cuteness or rather Queen Kyoko's which I know King Ren won't be able to resist.

After a few seconds of begging King Ren, he finally conceded defeat and gave in. He gave his paper to me. Somehow I got this feeling that he doesn't want to say it out loud because he is embarrassed about it.

I look at the paper in my hand, although there is only one word in it, I still re-read it so many times just to make sure that I am not mistaken or I misread the word in it.

"Rubbish, isn't?" he said, it's obvious in his tone that he is annoyed.

"Come on, don't be such a kid, let's try this, it should be fun, right?" at the last part of my sentence I look at the waitress to say something.

"Yes" the waitress just answered calmly. "Ma'am, Sir Can I now get your orders as well as your characters?" she continued.

"Yes, of course" I answer in behalf of Ren knowing that he is in character. "Just give us your specialty and" before I continue I turned my attention to Tsuruga-san then smile at him, of course still in character. "Mine is beast and his….well it's beauty." I said waiting for the waitress reaction, though the reaction I got is something I did not expect, the of reaction I am expecting is a bewildered look, though her eyes got bigger for a second but it was immediately replace by a calm and serene one.

"Very well Sir, Ma'am I will now get your order"

"Wait" Ren said stopping the waitress from leaving. "Care to explain this character game whatsoever" he said arrogantly.

The waitress on the other hand just smile, bow down, stand straight, then smile again. Every time this waitress smiles, I get this feeling that she's up to no good or maybe I am just over thinking.

"Very well, sir and ma'am, but I will go to the kitchen first to tell the staff about your order, then I will return explain the program." With that she bowed again and left.

- In the kitchen-

I couldn't contain my emotions anymore, as I reached the kitchen I immediately look for a light brown hair, tanned skin, tall guy. I kept searching and I finally the found the person I am looking for at the sink.

"Matt!" I called out at the light brown, tanned skin at the sink.

"Hey, don't shout in here, this is a sacred place you know." Before he could finish whatever he is talking about, I came flying at him, give a bear hug.

"What happened?" he asks me, curious.

"They're here! Oh Matt, I am so excited! I wish you could be there, outside to see those two!" I said it so fast, whenever I am excited it always end up like this, I will speak so fast that even I myself won't understand it.

"Can you please talk a little slower? I couldn't understand a thing except the word TWO." With that I explain things to Matt in a slower phase.

"And that's what happened…OH! I almost forgot I need to go back at them, you know I still need to explain to them this game…. And for their order they said they want our specialty…bye!" with that I storm off outside the kitchen.

-Dining |Area-

It's been quite some time since Mia left them, both Kyoko and Ren haven't said a single word, they just kept looking at each other as if they are talking to each other through telepathy; but in reality they are not looking at each other, well Kyoko is not because she is looking at the outside (behind Ren is a mirror) and Ren on the other hand knows this that Kyoko is in her own world once again, he took this opportunity to look at her and enjoy the sight.

'_How I wish this is really a date.'_ he thought. '_She is really beautiful. Thankful __**that **__bastard did not realize it before._' He thought still looking at Kyoko, and was very grateful that Shou [the bastard] is too blind to notice her beauty.

'_**Kekeke….**__**I know right.**_' a familiar sounding voice said, Ren look at his back because it is where the voice came from but there is no one there but a window.

'_Am I just imagining things? But I was sure I heard Yashiro-san's voice.' _ Ren decided just to ignore it and continue with his **WATCHING**. When he looks back, he saw the confused reaction of Kyoko. "Oh, sorry I thought I heard something." He explained to Kyoko. _'Darn why did I say that? It's out of character!'_

On the other hand Kyoko is having her own dilemma; she thought that she was just imagining it, that's why she's really surprised when Ren looked back.

'_Did he saw that?_' Kyoko thought.

The **THAT** Kyoko is talking about is a creature that is like Kyoko-grudge, but the problem is that it looks like Yashiro-san, and there's another problem her Kyoko-grudges the moment they saw it, some immediately hide, some were out of control and started to attack , but were stopped by the fewer in number Kyoko-angel.

'_What's going on here? Why is there such a thing?_' Kyoko thought.

'_**Ignore it**_**'** A Kyoko-grudge said.

'_**Yep, that's right, you should ignore me.**_**'** The Yashiro-mini version said.

'_**!**_' Kyoko and her grudges shrieked when the creature just suddenly talked to them and started to fly towards them. Kyoko decided to ignore the creature.

'_**Who are you?**_' Kyoko-grudge said.

'_**Me? Nothing to worry about, I'm not an enemy and oh I am Yukihito Yashiro's pet, or maybe you can also call me Love-Mon creature, unlike you guys I am not born out of hatred and anger. **_'

'_**Then what is the reason why you are born?**_' Another Kyoko-grudge asked.

'_**Love and frustration, but I would say that it is more on the frustration side, but forget about me for a while this is not the right time to talk about me.**_'

And the little meeting of this small and invisible creature ended, they decided to do it some other time.

The waitress finally returned Kyoko notices that the waitress came back empty handed.

"Ma'am, Sir your food will be serve after 10 minutes" the waitress told them. "While waiting for the food, I will now explain the rules of the game and how it works." The waitress look at Ren, at first Kyoko did not understand why the waitress looks at Ren.

"Do not worry he can understand Japanese." Queen Kyoko said, feeling a little bit mad at the girl eyeing her _boyfriend._

'_I know that!' _Mia thought. "Well then, I will now start explaining the game, first I like to give these necklaces to you." Mia gave Kyoko a box, as Kyoko open it she saw two silver necklaces, but what catch Kyoko and Ren's attention was the shape of the necklaces; it has a heart shape.

"What's this for?" Kyoko asks.

"It will be the mark that you are part of the game. As you already know the game is a school wide activity, our spies…ahem...Watchers need something to identify the participants" she pause for a moment, and then continue "there are different station in which you have to do a task, if you completed that task, the assigned person will stamp your record book." Again she pauses for a moment and show the record book.

If Ren and Kyoko were not in characters most likely they will be gaping right now, after all who wouldn't after seeing that book. Just like the necklaces the book is also a heart shape, pink in color. It definitely looks familiar.

Just by looking at the record book they just know who designed it. After all it looks exactly like the love me record book, though the only difference of the two this one doesn't have the love me engraved on it or the symbol of LME, it's a plain STRIKING pink in color.

Once again Kyoko took the record book. "The activity will end at the end of the day. And please be reminded that you should remain on characters until the end of the day. Winner will be decided not only based on the record book but also how will they perform. If ever you will slip out of characters we would know. For the winner of this event there will be a luxurious gift that awaits them, but for the couple who will be ranked last there will a consequence." With that last statement the waitress smiles at them wickedly, it made both Ren and Kyoko to feel scared.

"You said something about the last ranked couple, but how can you identify that?" Kyoko inquired.

"That will be the couple who would get the least stamps or something like that." she looks at the two for a moment. "If there is nothing more you want to confirm, I shall take my leave to get your orders."

A/N: thanks for reading this, please review…. ^. ^

Umm if you guys have any suggestions on what kind of task they should encounter just pm or put it in a review or anything.

Do you guys think that I still need a Beta or something?


End file.
